Dragon in Kirkwall
by pinkangeltatiana
Summary: An alternative character that joins with Hawke and his group.  A romance will develop between either FENRIS or ANDERS.  Violence and dark mystery starts here.
1. Chapter 1

Breathing is in and out, inhaling and exhaling. Why is it that the natural habit is so hard for me? Maybe it's because I'm about to jump the side of a ship while its crew is searching the decks for me. Another reason could be acknowledging the fact that I'm now a fugitive in my homeland. It's all, but a small price to pay for freedom that comes from escaping debt.

I take in a deep breath and a cast a look at the moon. It's full. Not the best time to be making my escape but I no longer have a choice. I sense a guard coming up the stairs to my right. It's time to jump. To jump overboard a ship bound for the Imperium, to jump into a new life, to jump into the unknown.

The fall feels like an eternity.

As I fall, I feel and see my life flash before my eyes. Am I truly to die today? After all I did to get here? His face holds that smirk that I hate so much. I won't die now, that would make him happy that my escape failed. The faces of my sister and her son play before my eyes, they await me inside the city and I must survive this fall, the sea and get to land to make sure they survive.

The descent takes what breath I had away. As I fall I have no choice but to think, meditate, and focus on what is next to come. I guess I should start at the beginning.

My name is Junko Ryu Mitsu and as I fall into the sea I am 17. I was given the nick name of Ryu by my "employer." It was meant to be a pun for that is what I am; a Ryu, a dragon, or at least I have the soul of one.

I come from a small island nation of Tivia where mages are leaders in an aristocracy. Tivia is all but isolated save for contact with the Tevinter Imperium. Since mages here have much more respect than the rest of Thedas, those without magic are less respected. My family was no exception.

Over a century ago my great grandparents made a deal with a family that had magic, so that they too may have power, respect and influence. They got what they want, but not without a price. The family would get magic in their bloodline but only if those with the power served, protected and paid back the debt that my family had created. My great grandparents agreed all the same and my grandmother, born a few years later, was the first mage in my family and the first debtor to the magical family: the Wakahisa.

If only my great grandparents knew that the magic was forced upon our non magical bodies and that soon it would became a curse. Only the Wakahisa could control and sustain the magic in our veins for it wasn't ours to begin with. The magic rejected us and it was until my generation was born did the Wakahisa found a way that we can have magic without it killing us.

Research and experimentation revealed that only the blood and soul of a dragon could seal the magic to the body, but this was an unheard of ritual. The ritual required one being branded using the blood of the dragon as fuel and then violently merge the two souls together. This process killed two of my cousins and my half brother. I was the only one to ever survive and I was only two. It took me some time to distinguish myself from that beast and when I did I learned that it had a name; Drakkan.

So I grew up living as an indentured servant and never knowing much about my family. Rumor has that my father left my mother when she became pregnant with me and returned to his wife. In spite, my mother left me in care of my father's family. They rejected solely for my parentage. Even in Tivia where elves and humans are seen as equals, cross breeding is still a taboo. Only my maternal grandmother, Nana, accepted me for she saw me as an innocent prescribed to horrid life conditions.

I have an older sister on my father's side, Penelope. She came to live with me as a maid under Wakahisa employment. Even though Penelope was older I still looked after her, so when she became mysteriously pregnant I went berserk. Unfortunately, the to-be father was Lion Wakahisa, and he's the one who holds the leash to my life. Lion is my employer and the mage who can controls Drakkan and me. Without him, I would be dead or insane from the corruption that this curse forces upon my body and soul.

I couldn't stay under the mercy of the Wakahisa after Penelope had her baby. She named him Hiro, generous in common. It took time for me to maintain control of my inner demons, but I did. I was uncertain if escaping was the right way, but the Father works in mysterious ways.

Before I realized it my family's debt to the Wakahisa's was paid according to the contract Nana had. We were to be freed of this curse if only the Wakahisa were as noble as they claimed they were. Lion kept adding on months to the debt whenever he felt like it, so much in fact that by the time Hiro was a year old, I had to serve an additional twenty years.

I refused to be his servant any longer. I as turned my back on him; he yanked my chain, figuratively speaking. He is in control as he reminded me. I felt myself being taken over by Drakkan and then nothing.

I remember nothing of the acts he made me do, but when I gained consciousness of my body I was covered in blood in the middle of a burning building. I had no idea what I had done or to whom I had harmed, but I did know who forced me to it. I went to Lion that night and tried to kill him, but his magic is greater than I had expected. As I lay at his feet, like a bloody rag doll, he told me how we were going to be visiting his cousin in the Tevinter Imperium. There we were going to be wed or I was to be sold as a slave, the choice was mine. This was to be my punishment for attempting to end his life.

That same night I saw the opportunity to escape and agreed to marry him on the condition that Penelope and Hiro were able to attend. Little did he know that I had made preparations to escape once the ship was close to the Free Marches.

At the port of some city state, my sister and I feigned an argument that resulted in her and Hiro being left behind. I went to my room, keeping up the act of being upset with my sister and stole away during the middle of the night. We were not far from the city's shore line, so I got rid of the guard outside of my room and raced to jump over board.

Now here I am, free falling into the black waters of the sea in hopes of keeping my family safe. The jump will look like suicide and I hope they will think I did just that. The water feels like I'm being impaled by ice and I feel the dragon in me awaken. Holy Father, carry me to the shore for I can't fight this anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope's P.O.V

It's been a day. One whole day since ship left the dock. Where is she? This is not like my sister. She should have been here hours ago. Ryoko is not one to keep others worried. She's precise in everything she does. The plan was for me to leave the ship when it docked at Kirkwall and after an hour it left, I was to meet Ryoko at the shore. She wasn't there. I can't think of the worst, I can't. The thought of my little sister being gone is too much to bear.

I don't have time to fret for baby Kai is fussing in his make shift crib. A sad smile plays across my lips as I hush him with gentle kisses. Kai falls asleep in my arms so I place him back in his tiny bed. I leave him after I'm sure he's sound asleep.

I stand in front of the fire pit stove that serves as my new kitchen. I can't tell if it's the cold or my worries that make me shiver. My eyes scan my little home. It's a shame that Ryoko's hard, earned coin and my life savings are only able to buy this two bedroom in Lowtown. It's dusty, old, and smells like hay, but it's ours. My and Kai's room is on the left of the main room that serves as the kitchen and living area. Ryoko's room is on the right with a made bed waiting for her. Her bag sits at the foot of the bed. It's her stuff that will be unpacked when she gets home. She will unpack for I will find her as soon as I feed Kai. He's up again and crying. I really wish my sister was here, she could always sing the baby to sleep.

Another day passes. Two days now. I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm going to send a search party. I would go myself if I didn't have to worry about Kai. In the Old City Slums of Lowtown, I begin asking for anyone who is willing to help. The only people who respond are only interested in how much I'll be paying for my search and rescue mission. I guess it's not enough to adventure to the Wounded Coast looking for one international fugitive to be brought safely home into Lowtown. It's when I'm studying a necklace that reminds me of Ryoko's eyes that I over hear of a former smuggler's dog looking for fool errands.

"His name is Hawke." I nearly jump back. The trinket monger hasn't spoken to me the entire time I've been at her booth.

"What are you talking about?" I place the necklace down. The trinket monger nods her head over to the discussion of the smuggling Ferelden.

"The word is that you're looking for some adventurers to find somebody. Hawke has been doing all sorts of odd jobs for some Deep Roads expedition."

"Would he really help? Just like that?" I can't believe this. I'm going to leave in a minute.

"He comes here all the time. I'll tell him that you have a job for him." She sees my disbelief and adds, "Or you can go to him. He lives passed the Hanged Man, take a left and his uncle's house is the first on your right."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to check into it." I make my leave and run as fast as I can once I'm no longer in her sight. Kai begins to fuss from all the jostling around my running causes to the baby carrier. It's not long till I find the house.

I take a moment to fix my hair and ease my breathing. With one last tug on my shirt, I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. A worm-like man greets me.

"What? What do you want? You here to sell something?" His eyes inspect me and settle on Kai. I assume this must be Hawke's uncle Gamlen.

"No Ser, I'm not here to sell anything. In fact, I'm here to find someone. I'm Penelope Black and I'm here to speak with Ser Hawke, if he's home." Kai begins to coo and I caress his little head, which causes Gamlen's eye to light up.

"Ah, I see. Hawke has him some lady baby trouble. Not so perfect, now is he? Leandra, come here! I have here someone that has a special interest with your son!" He motions me in and closes the door behind me. Why do all Ferelden homes smell like dog?

A gray haired woman walks into the room with another; young woman wearing a red scarf trails behind her. A staff leans against the wall next to a writing desk. Below that, I see a large dog sleeping on the floor, near a desk. This explains the dog smell.

"Is this what I think? Are you here because your babe is my son's son?" The woman with gray hair, Leandra, looks tearful as if she can't take any more unexpected news. I feel guilty before I can even introduce myself properly.

"Oh, no! No, that's not why I'm here. This is my son, Kai. His father lives back in my home nation. I'm here to inquire about a business deal with Ser Hawke. I'm in great need of a favor with little coin or time to spare." I pause for breath and continue. "My sister has been missing for two days and I have reason to believe that she's somewhere along the Wounded Coast. Please, my sister is all the family I have left."

I fight back tears as the thought of living here alone creeps into my mind once again. The brunette girl speaks first. "Maybe you should sit down and we can all start over." She smiles and I feel calm all of a sudden. "I'm Bethany Hawke and this is my mother and uncle. My brother, Hawke should be home any minute now, that is if he's not busy drinking with Isabella or Varric at the Hanged Man."

"My children will find your sister. We understand the importance of family and staying together." Leandra says. "Gamlen, can you make some tea please?"

As we wait for Hawke to arrive, I give as much detail I can about where Ryoko can be without risking her safety after her rescue. Kai doesn't mind the wait. He loves the attention he's getting from Leandra and Bethany. The dog, Riley, was blowing his breath into Kai's face causing him to giggle when Hawke came home.

Hawke is one attractive man, let me say. His hair appears to be the same color and texture as his sister's, but his eyes were a sharp, fierce blue. He was setting down a great sword; next to the mage's staff (maybe Bethany's?) before he embraced his mother.

"So I'm gone for an hour longer than expected and already, there is a new man to replace me." Hawke's smile reaches his eye as he asks to hold Kai. I nodded yes and Kai is tugging on Hawke's trim beard. Bethany introduces us and convinces him to search for my sister.

"I don't have much coin as a reward, but I will have plenty of gratitude if you can complete this service for me, Ser Hawke."

"Anything for a beautiful woman and I will on one condition."

"Anything."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Ser Hawke was my father. I'm just Hawke."

"I think it's best if we go first thing in the morning, brother. It's too dark to start a search now." Hawke nods in agreement towards his sister and sits on the floor, playing with Riley.

"After dinner I'm going to make rounds, so the others know the plans for tomorrow. Besides Bethany, I definitely want to take Anders in case your sister needs healing. Isabella will know the waters best and Fenris will make good back up, just in case. Aveline can go with Merril, Varric and Sebastian as a second search patrol."

Hawke went on talking strategy and routes with his sister. Leandra had served some stew that was decent on my empty belly. I just nodded my head, listening to their conversations. I was probably smiling like a loon as I talked to my son. "Auntie is coming back to us, Kai." It was enough to put a toothless smile on his face as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke's P.O.V

Maker, I hate waking up at the crack of dawn. My sister Bethany is the morning person in the group. She was already humming by the time we left the city and were on the beaches of the Wounded Coast. At least I had Isabella to distract me from my sister's humming. The perfect distraction was that woman's swaying hips. I smile to myself as I appreciate my lovely view.

"You're going to drown in your own drool, Hawke." Anders poked fun at me as my mabari, Riley barked in agreement. I shrug for I'm as guilty as charged. "I swear she does it on purpose."

"She does." Fenris bluntly adds.

"Oh, I see I'm not the only one checking out Isabella's hind quarters." This only gets an eye roll from Fenris. "Hawke." And that was the end of the conversation.

"Hey Hawke, you sure you don't have any more information on this girl we're looking for?" Isabella calls behind her; no doubt she's heard our comments on her pirate walk.

"Penelope only said that she has black hair, pale complexion and purple eyes." I shrug.

"She didn't give us much to work with." Anders complained.

"Purple eyes? Is this girl we're looking for a Qunari?" Fenris questioned and it was Bethany's turn to answer.

"I don't think so, but Penelope was hiding something from us."

"Maybe she is a Qunari. That's all the information we're working on. She's not of the Free Marches or Ferelden, if that helps us at all."

"It doesn't." Both Anders and Fenris spoke which elected a glare between them. They've only known each other for two weeks and they already hate each other.

"Keep up the glares boys; it does wonder for my fantasy of you two in between the sheets." Isabella purred. I shook my head and began to talk to the only sane member of my group.

"Riley, I need your mabari nose." He cocked his head as he listened. I held out a torn, piece of fabric for him to sniff. It was a part of Penelope's sister's shirt. "Riley, get a good sniff and run on ahead. Don't let us slow you down."

With a wag of a short tail, my mabari was off and running down the beach. If anyone can find anyone or anything it'll be my Riley. He once found one of Carver's lost socks in a pile of his dirty laundry. Grief strikes through my heart as I remember fondly of how my brother and I wrestled and sparred. If only Riley can sniff him out of death.

"At least it's not raining. This search would be really creepy if it were raining." Anders started making random conversation.

"That's creepy, Anders?" Bethany asked with a questioning eyebrow raised. It's cute how she still gets crushed on almost every man she meets that has blonde hair and magic at his finger tips.

"It's ominous to be out searching for a girl, whose name we don't even know when it's stormy weather out. So yes, that's creepy."

"I would have thought you would be used to creepy."

"Why would I be?"

"Well, you have a spirit of Justice inside your own soul. Isn't that not creepy?"

"I guess so… But that still doesn't make me immune to creepy situations."

"This conversation is getting very annoying, more so than creepy." Fenris looked annoyed.

"Oo, I do love it when you're annoyed, Fenris. It does something to your voice." Isabella sauntered over to the elf.

"And with that, I'm all the more annoyed."

An hour goes by in silence as we all scan the beach, waters and even sky for any sign for Penelope's sister. I was about ready to call it a day when I see Riley running towards us. He spins and barks at my feet as he tries to talk to me. I hold my hand up to silence his excitement.

"Did you find something, boy?" The mabari nods his head and barks happily.

"About time! Do you think this girl is pretty? Purple eyes sounds very pretty." Isabella smiles as she begins to weave a lustful idea. She has a beautiful smile. Anders call after her as she takes off with Riley, "Don't come to me if you catch anything!" The only sign that she heard him over her laughter and Riley's barking was her middle finger in the air. I'm smiling to myself now and Bethany gives me that look.

"Something about short dresses and high boots on pirate captains…" This is all I can give as an explanation.

I'm the first to see Riley sniffing at a body in the sand. The sea water was rising up to her face and down again. My heart sinks for it looks for the worst. Poor Penelope. I know the feeling of loss when one loses a younger sibling. I know all too well what she will be going through when we give her the news. Bethany has a sadness growing in her eyes as she comes to realize that we're too late.

"Anders, can you see if there is anything we can do?" I ask in a hopeless attempt that our eyes are wrong. He gives me a grim nod and walks over to wear Riley was just sniffing. Anders holds his hands over Penelope's sister's body as he uses his magic to find any trace of life.

"That corpse fits our very, little detailed description, Hawke. I'm glad I'm not you. I wouldn't be able to tell that girl with the baby." Ah, Isabella. I think we all jumped and armed ourselves when we heard Anders yell.

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

"That's impossible, mage. I could smell the death from her." Fenris shouts back,

"Shut up, elf, you didn't feel it. She was dead or close to it and then she wasn't. "

My breath catches in my throat as I see the girl begin to stir. A collective gasp is audibly in our group as she lifts herself up and reveals her unblemished face to us. All I can think of how I've never seen anyone so eerily, beautiful. My eyes cannot be torn away from her. Raven hair, wet with sea water, waves around her head down to her waist while her skin is as pale as the moon. Her eyes are unlike any other. They are large and there is no mistaken that they are, indeed, purple in color. A set of high cheekbone and full lips grace her face.

Anders helps her to sit up. She looks a little dazed, but coming back from death must do that to a person. I feel a ping of jealousy as Anders keeps a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling over. She is silent as she examines each of us. I think I've forgotten how to breathe or blink. She makes eye contact with me and I feel a jolt go down my spine. My heart skips a beat when she speaks. Her voice is as clear as water and I wanted to hear more of it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your rescuer, Seth Hawke. You can call me, Hawke."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my readers.

Firstly, I owe a sincere apology for the much two long break that I have taken from this story. You all must know that I'm in my last year of high school, so between homework, work, college, scholarships, family, prom, class trips, and community volunteer work, I haven't had much time for anything creative.

The bad news that I must deliver is this: I'm taking down and editing Dragon in Kirkwall, but the good news is that my English has improved and I have three chapters that will be posted up at the latest Monday.

Sincerely, your write


End file.
